Wart VS Tatanga
Wart VS Tatanga 'is a What-If Death Battle by Withersoul 235. It pits two forgotten Mario villains, 'Wart and Tatanga and their armies against each other to see who should really make their grand comeback. Interlude Wiz: The Mario series is perhaps the most popular series of all time. The franchise spans games, films, anime, cartoons, books, comic books, manga, merchandise, et cetera. Boomstick: Doesn't mean every of it's characters is evenly well-known though. Wiz: Today, we're taking two obscure, forgotten villains from the series and have 'em fight. We have, Boomstick: Wart, the oversized bufonid from Super Mario Bros. 2, who also appeared in Super Mario Advance, SMB2's sequel BS Super Mario USA and even in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening... Wiz: And Tatanga, the extraterrestial baddie from the first two Super Mario Land games and various manga and comic books. And today, we'll be analyzing their powers, skills, armour and feats to see who would win... Boomstick: ...a DEATH BATTLE. Wart Wart https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-OCvmUC_Sk Wiz: Bowser is perhaps the most famous villain of all time, together with Darth Vader. Boomstick: Doesn't mean he's the baddie in every game in the series though. Wiz: In Super Mario Land, Tatanga takes that role, while Wart, alias Mamu, replaces him in Super Mario Bros. 2 and BS Super Mario USA. Boomstick: ...It's a big, fat, oversized, ugly bufonid. Wiz: ...Yeah, you're right. ...I really wouldn't want to kiss him. He won't turn into a prince anyways. Wart: I am the great Wart. Ba ha ha ! Boomstick: ...That's so pathethic. Wiz: However, while he may not look like it, Wart is the single most powerful villain in all pre-Super Mario 64 games. No joke. Boomstick: ...You're... kidding me... right ? RIGHT ?! Wiz: Ehm, no. Boomstick: HOW IN THE WORLD-''' Wiz: I'll explain it at the end of this analysis, now LISTEN ! OK ?! '''Boomstick: K... Wiz: Wart's foremost attack is a stream of bubbles, that he can spit from his mouth. Boomstick: These bubbles aren't just for offense. They can also be used to trap and/or capture organisms and objects and even power up allies ! Wiz: Wart can also spit massive streams and jets of water. But he also has a couple other, hidden moves. Boomstick: The Frog's Song of Soul allows him to manipulate sleep and resurrect the dead ! He can change his own size and create rifts through the spacetime continuum, as seen in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, where 1: he pokes his hand through a book, which houses the dimension he resides in, into the real world and 2: grows his hand to a giant size to kidnap the twins that were toying with the book. Wiz: Wart can also travel to other worlds and dimensions. He's been seen in Muu, Subcon, the real Marioverse, Koholint Island and to another dimension below the Signpost Maze, which is turn a part of Koholint Island, and even others' dreams, as seen in Paper Mario: Color Splash, where a Toad mentions as having seen him in a dream before pondering if it actually was a dream. He also has control over dreams. Boomstick: Being an amphibian, Wart can likely also use all of their abilities, such as high jumping and shooting out his tongue. He can also use magic and cast spells to summon enemies and obstacles. Wiz: And now for Wart's weapons. Wart's main weapon is the Dream Machine, that can control matter and dreams and create and summon anything of out nothing. Another one of Wart's weapons is the Cumulo-Nimbus Special, that can control sleep and the weather. Boomstick: Wart also has a Magic Carpet to fly around. His army, which we'll get to soon enough, also posseses Autobombs, moving cannons that shoot fireballs. Wiz: And now for Wart's feats. He took over Muu once and Subcon twice. He manipulated Mario and Luigi in Cloud Nine, survived being beaten so hard his eyes were bleeding and he not only created rifts in the spacetime continuum, but his defeat in BS Super Mario USA even caused Subcon to vanish. That same game also confirmed that SMB2 wasn't a dream, so everything was real. Boomstick: Wart's only real weakness is vegetables. However, he has to swallow them in order to be affected by them, and he can destroy them with his bubbles anyways. Another one of his faults is that he was beaten once by a completely normal family with, aside from levitation, absolutely no powers or abilities at all. Wiz: Still, Wart is one of the strongest villains Mario's ever encountered (now that you've seen all of this) and, despite the fact that Nintendo kinda forgot him, he'll always remain in the heart of many Mario fans. Boomstick: And now for his army ! Wart: I am the great Wart. Ba ha ha ! Mouser TBA Tryclyde TBA Clawgrip TBA Fryguy TBA Birdo TBA Robirdo TBA Infantry TBA Tatanga Tatanga TBA Totomesu TBA Dragonzamasu TBA Hiyoihoi TBA Biokinton TBA Infantry TBA Death Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! ---- Just a normal day in Subcon. Wart was sitting on his throne. Mario hadn't yet shown up, and Wart was happy with that. Nothing could ruin his day. Except... "Sir Wart ! Sir Wart !", Mouser exclaimed while crashing through the door of Wart's chamber (and running over some Shy Guys). "What is it ?" Wart asked. "There's an invader in front of the castle ! He apparently has an army, AND he claims he's going to take over Subcon !" "Of course he won't. I'm already the boss here !" "Is that so ?", someone said. Wart looked to his left to see Tatanga, much to his shock and surprise. "WAAAH ! Who the hell are you ?!", Wart exclamated in total shock while putting his hand on his now rapidly beating heart.. "Greetings, Mr. Frog. Name's Tatanga and I've come here to conquer this beautiful land. But don't worry. If you step down and surrender, you'll get one half of Subcon and I'll take the other half. Fifty-fifty. Pretty fair, eh ?" But Wart didn't really agree. "GET OFF MY LAWN, YOU FAILED CONY ! I'M THE RULER HERE ! Not you ! This is my land, I conquered it in a fair way !" Wart yelled. "Owwww, short temper I see ? Very well then. But I've got something for you before I go." Tatanga then somersaulted back, landed in his spaceship, the Pagosu, and flew away. Seven seconds passed as we could hear crickets and see a tumbleweed roll by. We can hear a fly flying through the air because of the silence. "... Well ?" Wart said. Mouser and Wart then looked at each other in total confusion. Mouser was the first to disturb the silence. "Well, that was a dissapointme-" BOOM ! "AAAK ! What happened ?!" Wart yelled as he rushed to the castle's front door. Next to him, in the wall, we can see a huge hole. "Nice present, eh, Mr. Frog ?" Tatanga said. "M-my infrastructure ! Didn't you know how much I had to pay for that ?!" "That's what I do with selfish, greedy, usurping hegemonies. That's just me, Mr. Frog." "STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT !" Steam came out of Wart's ears, he was pretty pissed off now. "ENOUGH ! I'll show you who's boss here !" Wart yelled. "Couldn't agree more.", was the answer. Results TBA Polls Who do you want to win ? Wart Tatanga Who do you think will win ? Wart Tatanga Who do you want to return to the series ? Wart Tatanga Who do you like the most ? Wart Tatanga Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235